Eterno rival
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Has buscado por un largo tiempo y aun no encuentras a alguien no solo digno de tu fuerza sino también alguien que llene ese vacio que sientes dentro de ti en cada batalla que das. Estas al borde de la desesperación cuando por fin encuentras a aquella persona. [Link x Ike].


Jamás creí que escribiría esto, no solo es mi primer yaoi sino que aparte es la primera vez que escribo del mundo de Smash, la primera vez que manejo a Ike y la primera vez que termino el fic en un día xD.

En fin. Tengo que aclarar una cosa aquí, los torneos Smash duran dos años cada uno… Es un pequeño detalle que le añadí para que pudiera, encajar las cosas.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC. Ligero yaoi. Posible confusión con algunos datos.

 ** _Pareja:_** Ike x Link

 ** _N/A:_** M. J. Hayden, este fic va dedicado a ti mi hermosa mujer uwu espero te guste y disfrutes mi intento de yaoi. ;w;

* * *

 **Eterno rival.**

El torneo que todos esperaron, el torneo Super Smash Bros Brawl había llegado, todos los combatientes estaban felices de haber sido invitados y ansiosos de demostrar su fuerza en las batallas, demostrar que no se habían equivocado al escogerlos. Todos daban lo máximo de si en cada batalla, aunque casi nunca peleaban contra un mismo rival por lo que muchos aprendieron nuevas técnicas y estrategias para aplicarlas debido a las habilidades de sus rivales.

Fuera de batalla no había resentimiento alguno entre los Smashers, era todo lo contrario. Muchos de ellos eran amigos cercanos que se compartían consejos para la batalla o simplemente gustaban pelear entre ellos para poder medir sus fuerzas… Este era el caso de dos de los participantes.

Desde hace pocos días que ellos dos no dejaban de pelear, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad se echaban una ronda en varios de los escenarios que el torneo Smash ofrecía, entre ellos los que más destacaban eran: Final Destination, The Bridge of Eldin y Castle Siege.

Muchos de los espectadores y algunos Smashers adoraban ver las batallas que ambos espadachines se disputaban, no solo porque fuesen sus compañeros, sino porque ambos eran grandes guerreros, además de fuertes y muy habilidosos con sus respectivas espadas, por lo que siempre que veían a ambos pelear ocasionaba un gran éxtasis en el momento en cada una de las peleas entre ambos héroes.

Ambos, Ike y Link peleaban contra el otro con todo su poder, querían dar el 120% de su fuerza para demostrar quién era el mejor, el legendario héroe de Hyrule que ha salvado su reino incontables veces sus antepasados, sucesores y otros "yo" de diferentes épocas en el tiempo o el mercenario que se convirtió en el héroe radiante que salvo el reino de Crimea quien es capaz de dar todo por sus amigos y familiares.

Link ya llevaba tiempo el en torneo Smash, mas especifico, desde que fue el primer torneo que él estaba presente por lo que sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas y el manejo del torneo. Aunque debía admitir que con el paso de los años fueron añadiendo a nuevos combatientes, objetos, modalidades y demás que le sacaron de onda al principio, pero se las supo arreglar para poder resultar el vencedor. Ike a diferencia del chico de cabello color castaño claro; era la primera vez que fue reclutado para el torneo Smash. Al principio estaba nervioso dado al honor que le concedieron de participar. Estaba dispuesto a dar todo para mejorar con cada batalla que tuviera, quería demostrarse a sí mismo lo fuerte que podría llegar a ser y de paso ser un orgullo para su padre.

Ambos estaban en busca de un rival que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiesen mejorar si peleaban con aquel participante. No podían negar que todos con los que habían luchado hasta el momento eran bastante fuertes, lo demasiado como para hacerles dudar de su fuerza. Pero no eran el rival que ninguno de los dos buscaban, no había ese "algo" que les llenara en el fondo durante las batallas.

Fue hasta que el Hyliano y el Crimeano chocaron sus espadas en una intensa pelea en la cual se sentían por fin completos con el desafío que tenían frente, desde ese momento sabían que aquel espadachín seria su rival ideal.

—Yo poseo la Ragnell es una espada dorada la cual es pesada y puedo manejarla con una sola mano. — Alardeaba el de pelo azul obscuro con un claro tono de burla en su voz.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo tengo la espada Maestra, solo los que están libre de cualquier mal pueden manejarla. — El chico de ropajes verdes le siguió el juego a su rival mientras seguían es su batalla, escuchando como el público aplaudía ante los grandes movimientos que ambos realizaban ya sea en sus tácticas para atacar como para defenderse.

La pelea fue larga, como era habitual en ellos. Esta vez el ganador fue Ike quien gano por unos segundos de diferencia en una tremenda caída de la plataforma donde estaban. El de ropajes ligeros azules le fue imposible no presumir de su victoria frente a su rival de orejas picudas.

—Ya verás cómo te venzo en la próxima batalla, Ike. — Le miraba con sus ojos azules mientras algunas de sus heridas estaban siendo vendadas por los médicos del torneo. Su rival estaba frente suyo ya que también le estaban curando las heridas que este tenía.

—Esperare ansioso por la batalla, Link. —

* * *

4 años habían pasado desde el último torneo Smash que se había realizado. Este año volverían a realizar el torneo por lo que muchos de los que participaron en el torneo pasado estaban ansiosos de que los vuelvan a reclutar y pudieran luchar una vez más para demostrar su fuerza. Muchos de los que participaron habían vuelto a ser reclutados y no paso mucho para que los nuevos Smashers estuvieran listos para sus combates.

Dos viejos rivales estaban parado frente al otro, observando los cambios que había hecho su _eterno rival_ en los 4 años que habían pasado.

El poseedor de la trifuerza del valor parecía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo el mismo chico de ojos azules como bestia y cabello castaño claro que era hace 4 años. En cambio, el mercenario había hecho varios cambios distintivos en él, no solo había trabajado en su cuerpo por lo que sus músculos poseían un volumen mayor, también cambio de sus ropajes ligeros a unos más pesados pudiendo así defenderse.

Después de haberse observado detenidamente entre ellos, ambos tenían una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros, listos para ver las nuevas habilidades que habían conseguido.

—Por fin después de tanto, puedo pelear contra ti. — El héroe de Hyrule hablo primero, terminando de alistar sus últimas cosas para salir al combate.

—He esperado mucho por esto. Sin importar quien gane, tú seguirás siendo mi _eterno rival_ , así que sorpréndeme. — Respondió el héroe radiante dando la señal de que ambos estaban listos.

Antes de que se abriera la puerta que los dirigía a su escenario de lucha, el de pelo azul tomo cuidadosamente la barbilla de su rival y le deposito un suave beso en los labios. Ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros no solo porque podrían estar al lado de su rival, sino también la persona que amaban.

* * *

A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


End file.
